Mark Tredinnick
by George J. Dance Mark Tredinnick (born 1962) is an Australian poet and essayist.Mark Tredinnick b. 1962, Poetry Foundation. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. Life Tredinnick was born in Epping, New South Wales. He attended the School of Social Ecology at the University of West Sydney, from which he received a B.A. and an M.A. he also holds a Ph.D. in literature.Mark Tredinnick (b. 1962), The Poetry Archive. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. He has worked as a lawyer and a book editor. He was a founding member of the Association for the Study of Literature and the Environment — Australia and New Zealand (ASLE-ANZ); and of the Kangaloon Group, a federation of writers and artists in the eco-humanities. He has taught creative writing at the University of Sydney. His poetry has appeared in Australian Book Review, Island, Manoa (USA), Mascara Literary Review, Meanjin, and other Australian and overseas literary magazines.Mark Tredinnick: Biography, AustLit. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. He lives near the Wingecarribee River, southwest of Sydney, in the Southern Highlands of New South Wales. Recognition Tredinnick has received the Newcastle Poetry Prize, the Blake Poetry Prize, the Gwen Harwood Poetry Prize, the Calibre Essay Prize, and the Wildcare Nature Writing Prize. He won the Montreal International Poetry Prize in 2011 and the Cardiff Poetry Prize in 2012.Brief Life, Mark Tredinnick. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Watermarks''. Broadway, NSW: Halsted, 2004. *''Fire Diary''. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2010. *''The Lyrebird, and other poems''. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro, 2011. *''Body Copy''. World Square, NSW: Pitt Street Poetry, 2014. *''Bluewren Cantos''. World Square, NSW: Pitt Street Poetry, 2014. Non-fiction *''The Land's Wild Music: Encounters with Barry Lopez, Peter Matthiessen, Terry Tempest Williams, and James Galvin''. Austin, TX: Trinity University Press, 2005. *''The Little Red Writing Book''. Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2006. *''Writing Well: The essential guide''. Cambridge, UK, & New York: Cambridge University Press, 2008. *''The Little Green Grammar Book''. Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2009. *''The Blue Plateau: A landscape memoir''. St. Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2009. **published in U.S. as The Blue Plateau: An Australian pastoral. Minneapolis, MN: Milkweed Editions, 2009. *''The Little Black Book of Business Writing'' (with Geoff Whyte). Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2010. *''Australia's Wild Weather''. Parkes, ACT: National Library of Australian, 2011. Edited *''A Place on Earth: An anthology of nature writing from Australia and North America''. Lincoln, NE: University of Nebraska Press / Sydney: University of New South Wales Press, 2003. *''Australian Love Poems, 2013''. Carlton South, Vic: Inkerman & Blunt, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Mark Tredinnick, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 9, 2014. Audio / video *''The Road South'' (CD). Split Junction, NSW: River Road Press, 2008. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"Pavane; or, A mouthful of bright blue prayers" *"In Weather Like This All the Years Run Together" *Mark Tredinnick b. 1962 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Mark Tredinnick (b. 1962) at The Poetry Archive *Mark Tredinnick at YouTube ;About *Mark Tredinnick Official website. *Interview: Mark Tredinnick at New Welsh Review Category:1962 births Category:21st-century poets Category:Australian poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets